


Man or Snake (A Monster)

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not on you), (nothing big but... still sketchy), Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Chases, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Implied non-con elements, Kidnapping, Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Maybe - Freeform, Mobsters, Organized Crime, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Snakes, Unwanted Advances, but i do talk too much (sorry), dont read if you dont like snakes kdsjlf, hey i guess im not too bad at tagging, like... do i put him twice on the characters... and then more in here, man trying to tag au sanses in ao3 confuses me, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Some people associate snakes as a symbol of the devil.Perhaps not literally- but withhimyou feel like there's truth to it. After all, he's both.
Relationships: Sans (Mafiafell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Man or Snake (A Monster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU FUNKY LLAMA 8D I love you and I hope you enjoy this owowowo
> 
> This idea came up in a conversation and it was a three-way tie with two other ideas to write for your birthday but this came out on top uwu
> 
> Also there aren't anything... directly... explicit here? but there's a whole lot of *suggestions* of possible non-con and I mean with the ending... yeah
> 
> Also there's a snake so if you're scared of snakes you should probably not read this fdskjdl
> 
> Other than that, I hope this is to your liking uwu

_How did you end up here?_

You stand there, as still as a statue, your heartbeat pounding loudly in your chest that your hands are shaking by your sides, until you finally lift your hands up to your chest, nervously palming each other as you watch the skeleton in front of you chuckling, before continuing to speak. He takes a thick cigar between his phalanges and lifts it to his shark-teeth, the golden tooth glinting menacingly in the sparse lighting of the room. The end of the cigar burns a brighter orange-red, lighting up his face in its fiery glow as the monster takes a puff. There’s a light right above his desk, and… nothing else. You feel like you’re trapped in a noir film, and you wonder if he’s turned off most of the lights on purpose exactly for the atmosphere. The skeleton exhales, red smoke filtering out of the razors of his mouth and spreads in the air. You try not to cough.

_Sans._

It was no point in hiding it. Just from looks alone; his dress shirt, the pinstripe vest, the suit… most of his outfit was black, and it made the red of his tie and vest _pop._ Not to mention it fits perfectly well with the dark skeleton, with his blood-red eyelights, always looking to demand power whenever he looks around a room. Along with the tooth, he had golden rings around his phalanges that sparkled whenever the skeleton moved his hands in a gesture. All in all, just his _display_ was intimidating enough… and we haven’t even gotten to his actual job yet.

You had the misfortune to get caught in a city with rising groups of mobsters…. and in your case, you were dealing with _monster_ mobsters.

Sans wasn’t new in town… far from it. It’s been at least a year since he’s claimed your part of the city… you regret not moving out when you had the chance.

_It was just… a scary thought. You weren’t sure you’d be stable making such a hasty decision when criminal groups started popping up around the city… but it’s too late now. Best not dwell on unmade choices._

The point now was that you’re under his power. What with his office not too far from your neighborhood… if his family speaks, you all had to listen. Actually, this isn’t the first time you’ve had a _one-on-one_ with him. As if being a mobster wasn’t enough already, you've always made sure you never had to meet him on the road or anything of the like. You did your best to stay invisible to _never_ have to meet him like that again. You still remember his words, his whisper…

_“why don’t we have fun hn? jus’ me an’ you, doll.”_

_“i promise ya, you’ll forget about everything i do fer a living once ya get under me.”_

You couldn’t take that. You didn’t _want_ that.

Not him.

And yet… you received a _special_ invitation, sent to you by one of the lower guys from none other than Sans himself, for a “Private Meeting”, saying he had something to “discuss” with you.

Despite your instant repulsion… you knew you had to play along.

So here you are, standing in a dark room, the scent of expensive mahogany and smoke in the air, alone with a **monster.**

“sorry i had ta call ya on such short notice, dollface.” The nickname makes you want to flinch and press your back into the door behind you. “but i had… _very_ important matters to discuss with you.” the skeleton says as he brings the tips of his phalanges together, leaning on the desk behind him.

You gulp. “O… of course, Mr. Sans. I-it’s no trouble at all,” you force yourself to say, though you cringe from how much stuttering you did.

Sans makes a sly chuckle, pressing a hand to his sternum. “aw doll… ya amuse me.” He says, and his words surprise you _(though in hindsight, you really should’ve expected it)._ “that’s one a’ the things i love about’cha. ya try to be polite even when ya know what’s happening… so i’ll cut to the chase fer ya, _sweetheart.”_

_“ya know, i’ve been waitin’ for ya.”_ Sans says, his sockets hooded. Your face blanches at his words, trying to decipher what he means, but Sans seems to not notice or ignore this. “and waitin’ gave me plen’y time to think…” Sans trails off for a moment, “to think about **you.”**

“i found out what i could about ya, and i don’t think i have ta tell ya the details fer ya to know that it ain’t legal, heheh… but i’ll tell ya anyway.” His sockets turn into wicked crescents while he takes another puff of his cigar, watching your shocked expression. “i’ve been followin’ ya, and i ain’t ashamed to say it as it is- i stalked ya, fer a long time.” He says in a purposefully casual tone… like this is nothing to him- something he does every day. You don’t hesitate to believe that thought.

“i watch ya from afar and see everything ya do… yer work, the things ya do at yer quaint little home…” You almost miss it when he flicks his eyelights to the carpet, a frown on his face when whispers to himself _“it sure does look cute, but i think ya deserve somethin’ better.”_

His eyelights dart back to you, his smirk coming back full-force. “and ya know what i think about it?”

There’s a predatorial edge to his grin, and you want to shake your head at him. Sans just smiles, though there’s nothing friendly in the look.

_“i like what i see.”_

Having him confess his… _deep interests_ in you so openly, you grit your teeth. You hate that he’s the one in power here, and he _knows it_ \- knowing that you have no real means of escaping him. _You’re not the one in power here._ your mind echoes. You feel faint as your anxiety starts rising… like something slithering up your skin.

_“and you make me_ **_hungry.”_ **

You make a frightened squeak when right after Sans says that, you hear a hiss right next to your ear- and you almost flinch when you feel a tongue flicking against your earlobe almost excitedly.

_Of course._ **_The snake._ **

It almost exactly resembled a red-bellied black snake, except its belly really is a vibrant red, and its eyes were just as red, unlike natural snakes. It had black slits for pupils and you could see they were almost _ovals_ as it was looking at you.

It had been an interesting learning experience when you learned that monsters could manifest their magic to have themselves in two bodies- the other one being an animal that manifests to the creature that the owner most resembles in soul; called a daemon. And it comes off as a surprise to no one that Sans’ daemon is a snake. The snake, though a manifestation of Sans himself, acts as if it was a pet- a fiercely loyal pet. It’s often someone would be able to see it slithering up his arm to perch its head on his shoulder, or watching the scenes from above somewhere.

And right now, you had its body coiled around you- from your stomach up to your neck.

You release a shuddering breath.

Sans chuckles, ignoring (or is he actually taking pleasure?!) in your predicament, shaking like a leaf with the terrifying “pet” (as he liked to call it- perhaps to create the illusion that it was a separate being with him) wrapped around you like a ribbon on a present for Sans to open.

_“i think he likes ya.”_ Sans drawls teasingly, his sockets hooding, appearing to be pleased with the view.

You’ve heard the stories… (of course) people fear the snake as much as they fear Sans. It’s obvious from the snake’s reaction that Sans doesn’t like most of the people he’s dealing with, no matter how he hides it with ‘pleasantries’ and ‘small talk’, though he seems to enjoy letting them know that he doesn’t like them… challenging them to act out against him. You’ve heard the rumours of the snake actually serving as Sans’ way of assassinating people, easily moving into cracks and letting Sans do his own thing while the snake… does something else. No one knows for sure, but you wouldn’t be surprised to learn if it’s true.

… and here it was, having draped itself on you, watching you with intent from what you could see out of the corner of your eye. You chose not to look at it _or_ Sans, instead looking to the wall right above his skull.

Sans makes another ill-intentioned smirk, but decides to give you ‘mercy’, taking his hand out as if he was calling his daemon back to him.

“come back here seriph. it’s ok, ya can have some more… _fun_ … later.”

You let out the smallest whimper as the snake slithers off of you, its whole body sliding against you as it lowers onto the ground. It returns to Sans, and you watch it climb up his arm back to its perch on his shoulder.

Your mouth and throat are dry. _So, so dry…_

“oh, don’t gimme that look, doll.” Sans says in mock chastising when he sees your horrified expression, “ya didn’t think i was _actually_ interested in ya when i first asked ya fer a little… _dance?_ ”

You hold your breath and shake your head timidly. Sans just laughs at this.

“ya know seriph here doesn’t jus’ _warm up_ ta anyone. and he was _all over ya._ he’s my core… i can’t lie about my intentions, darlin’.”

It’s as if the room darkened when Sans’ eyelights grow more vibrantly, staring with you with such a _hunger_ that it pins you into place effortlessly.

_“i want you.”_ Sans growls, his sharp grin widening.

**_“and i’m gonna make ya mine.”_ **

His possessive, greedy words snap you into focus. They’d terrified you so badly that you instantly felt a _jolt_ coursing through you that finally brings you into action. You turn and _run-_ relieved that Sans hadn’t locked the door and running blindly through the hallway, heading for the exit. You don’t care that you’d just run on a mob boss with a violent reputation- you just had to **_get out of here._ **

…

Sans… doesn’t look all too bothered by this. In fact, his hungry, predatory grin just seems stronger than before.

_He was hoping you’d try to run._

And now.. now he could have **fun.**

Seriph hisses- excitedly- on Sans’ shoulder, and he could feel his daemon jitter and squirm in the slightest, having exactly the same desire as Sans has. He lowers his hand to the ground and Seriph doesn’t hesitate to get off him- all the while Sans feels his magic grow, literally, channeling into his snake and making it grow from the size of an average snake to big enough that its thicker parts were the width of your stomach. Sans stands back.

_“go get her.”_ was all he needed to say before the snake hisses in predatory glee, and follows you out the door like a cascade, the wind he caused causing Sans’ suit to flap while Sans holds onto his hat.

You don’t even make it out the building.

You just managed to throw a door open, finally escaping from the hallway with your getaway just in sight- without a moment to celebrate when you scream as you hear _something big_ crash into the wall where the hallway turned, in its excitement to catch you. You only spared a glance back to see the huge mass of red-and-black moving at speeds unnatural to the animal it resembles before you throw yourself out the hall and into the room, making a mad dash for the door.

You almost make it there too, a hand reaching out in hopes to meet with the door handle when the snake shoves its head forwards and around your legs, tripping you. You try to recover, trying to jump out of the serpentine-barrier but the snake has wound around one of your legs and drags you back, away from the door. You scream while it coils itself around you, struggling, though you might as well not putting much of a fight from how easily the snake loops and loops around you. You see swathes of red and black as the snake binds you, eventually completely covered in its now-massive body, save your head.

_“you didn’t think you could get away_ **_that_ ** _easily, did you?”_ The daemon speaks in Sans’ voice, leaving your eyes wide as it slithers around you, raising its head so that you could see its eyes, red and glowing with mirth.

(You… you’ve never heard his daemon talk. And from what you heard, neither did most people.)

The snake laughs Sans’ distinctive, dark laugh as it starts squeezing you gleefully, and you see Sans’ malicious, adoring gaze in its vibrant red eyes when you let out a weak wail, your breath escaping you.

You hear a chuckle, this time not from the daemon as it lowers its head to rub against your face (is it… nuzzling you..?) and you see Sans’ shiny black shoes, thumping dully against the carpet. You try to look at his face, but you can’t see his eyes; he seemed to be looking at the wall.

“aw… i always took ya as a smart little lady.” Sans shakes his head as if he was chastising you. _“don’t ya know?_ **_i always get what i want.”_ **

He finally tilts his head down to you, and you see his eyelights. It’s exactly like his daemon’s eyes, bright red with a slit of black, seeming to endlessly bore into your soul whenever you looked into them. You watch in horror when his maw opens and a glowing forked tongue of red _snakes_ out of his parted teeth, dripping with saliva as he stares you down.

_“and now…_ **_you belong to me.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> By the way the daemon concept is loosely based off one of them books. i don't read it but Llama told me about it so I took it and ran with it, I just used some elements for extra indulgence hehehehe
> 
> (llama if you read this I lov u heheahuhe)
> 
> To everyone else thanks so much for reading, and if you like this stuff then I'm impressed bc its... pretty specific and if you like it then C: I suppose you'd like more writing like this huehuehueheu


End file.
